


Through zym’s eyes

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: !MAJOR FEELS! I am NOT kidding. This is DARK
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Through zym’s eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rayllum fic, but through zym’s eyes (FEELS WARNING!!!!)

He nuzzled his face into callum’s shoulder and he felt the rhythm of callums feet hitting the ground as he ran. He would look up and see rayla running behind them, fear in her eyes. 

And then he could see the elven soldiers chasing the little pack. As they ran he could feel Callum lurch forward has he tripped and fell. Zym imminently nudged him to get up, which he did. They ran and hid in some bushes. He could see Callum making gestures for rayla to join them, but she had the look of pure sadness and regret in her eyes. She yelled something that little zym couldn’t understand. Callum shouted back, but soon rayla came forward and gave them a quick shove, causing them to tumble down a small slope.

They waited. And waited. Until he heard swords clashing. He heard yelps and screams that weren’t all from rayla. He could sense that this brought Callum a shred of relief, but that quickly ended when he heard a bloodcurdling scream and a thud. Then footsteps walking away. He trembled and whimpered as callums face began to morph into an expression of pure horror. Callum grabbed him and they stumbled up the slope to find a numbing sight. He saw blood. Lots of it. He ran to rayla and nudged her hand.

She didn’t respond.

He nudged her again as Callum wrapped his arms around her and began to cry, zym felt a horrible sadness wash over him like a tidal wave. He crawled over and curled up into a little ball under her arm.

She won’t wake up.

Tears leaked from his eyes and Callum pulled her up and cradled her tightly. He whispered something to her before they heard a metal clink and zym ran to the bushes to hide. He saw the warrior that took rayla’s life step out of the trees and Callum shouted something and charged her, but he quickly collided with a blade through his chest. He whimpered and fell to the ground next to rayla. He could see that in his final moments, Callum reached out a shaky hand and placed it on her face before heaving his last breath.

The warrior was gone and zym stumbled out of the bushes, not believing what had just happened.

He curled up in between them and started to cry. The tears came streaking down his face and he cried out.


End file.
